Tomb of Second and Third Heavenly Ways
On the 01st February 2020, news started to spread in All Heavens and Myriad Realms that the Tomb of Imperishable (不朽之墓; Bù Xiǔ zhī Mù) belonging to the Second Heavenly Way and Third Heavenly Way appeared together in the Gem Territory. Due to the news, almost all Eternal Life Beings and top Tribulation Immortals in All Heavens and Myriad Realms went to the Gem Territory. Origin & Background Game Masters * Daozi * Three Eyed Senior * Dog Egg Dad * White Two * Dádá Egg Preparations In order to attract Tribulation Immortals and Eternal Life Beings, Daozi, Dog Egg Dad and Three Eyed Senior went all out when manufacturing the Tomb of Imperishables. Daozi works overtime to produce a batch of magical items related with 'Heavenly Way information'. These items were placed in every corner of the great tombs, allowing the tomb raiders to obtain some harvest, and will not return not empty handed. Three Eyed Senior Dog Egg Dad laid out many deadly arrays in the tombs. These arrays can severely injures, suppress or even kill Eternal Life Beings. White Two was responsible of protecting the injured Tribulation Immortals and Eternal Life Beings in secret with Dádá Egg’s Way of Time. Participants For the past three days, Gem Territory seems to have restored its former glory. Tribulation Immortals and Eternal Life Beings arrived in the Gem Territory in abundance, searching for the Tomb of Imperishables. Aside from Tribulation Immortals and Eternal Life Beings, there were many cultivators who came. These cultivators were hoping to obtain some opportunities in this grand occasion. Big shots will eat the meat. If they are lucky, these cultivators will have the left-over soup. Although big shots won’t have a liking to the soup, but for most practitioners, it will be the opportunity to change the fate against the Heaven. On various planets there will be cultivators orbiting them from time to time. There were gigantic immortal ships and battleships shuttling back and forth in the Gem Territory There were cultivators calling up friends, forming group actions. There were also school big shots who lead their disciples to widen their horizon. Heavenly River’s Su Clan Disciples of the Heavenly River’s Su Clan Anything Can Sell and Any Goods Can Have Anything Can Sell and Any Goods Can Have realised the whole thing was a scam because they are related to the legacy of the Sixth Heavenly Way. They came to the Gem Territory because it was a very good opportunity for business. Anything Can Sell set up his booth at the Second Heavenly Way’s Tomb of Imperishable location while Any Goods Can Have at the Third Heavenly Way’s Tomb of Imperishable location. This time, they focus on selling these items: * Imperishable Aura Probing Pointer * Shielding Imperishable Poison Blocking Mask * Disposable Flying Sword ver. Small Black Room Break Before separating to open the stalls, Anything Can Sell warned Any Goods Can Have against Tyrant Song. However, Any Goods Can Have considers Tyrant Song as a very excellent VIP customer. Anything Can Sell then reminds his disciple that Tyrant Song didn’t have any money. Any Goods Can Have countered that although Tyrant Song didn’t have any money, but White did. Void Sun Protectors & Stellar Doomsday Beings Ten Void Sun Protectors and Stellar Doomsday Beings quietly rushed over to the Gem Territory. Their target wasn’t just the Tomb of Imperishable. They plan to secretly kill several top Tribulation Immortals and Eternal Life Beings who are exploring the tombs. Among the Void Sun Protectors, there was one whose size bigger than others. This protector gives out a heavy sense of oppression. Unknown to the Void Sun Protectors and Stellar Doomsday Beings, their actions were closely monitored by the game masters in secret. Trivia Due to the relationships between the Second Heavenly Way and Third Heavenly Way, Song Shuhang immediately realised that it is improbable to happen. It’s more likely that the Third Heavenly Way will raze the Second Heavenly Way’s Tomb of Imperishable to the ground. Category:Imperishable